


Трое ищут три

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Adventure, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Любовь – это соприкосновение, слияние: душ, разумов, устремлений. Это узы, с которыми не сравниться даже родственным. А похоть – всего лишь похоть. Не стоит их смешивать.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Ariana Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 2





	Трое ищут три

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания: АУ: ссоры в доме Дамблдоров, приведшей к смерти Арианы, не случилось. Аберфорт отправился в Хогвартс, доучиваться, а Гриндевальд и Альбус с сестрой – искать Дары Смерти.

  
— Я нашел ее! Ал! Я ее нашел! …Ал? — Геллерт толкнул дверь комнаты, которая в их тесном домике у самой реки носила гордое звание кабинета.  
Стол у окна, так, что сидеть надо спиной к дверям; Альбуса это не волновало, а Геллерта всегда злило — ему не хотелось, чтобы кто-то мог зайти незамеченным. Конечно, сигнальные чары — это хорошо, но лучше видеть любого, кто переступал порог. Но этот стол — дурацкого монстра из мореного дуба, такого же старого, как дом, огибавшая его река и городок вокруг, — даже заклинаниями можно было сдвинуть только вместе с домом, а то и всем городком.  
Над спинкой кресла сейчас виднелась макушка — слишком светлая, чтобы оказаться рыжей макушкой Альбуса. В этой же медный отблеск скорее угадывался.  
— Да, меня ты нашел, — обернулась к нему Ариана. — А теперь найди его — и будет полный набор.

— Набор чего? —даже несколько растерялся Геллерт. Иногда эта девчонка его пугала — в те редкие моменты, когда не злила. Себе он это объяснял тем, что умные люди часто теряются, сталкиваясь с откровенной глупостью. Альбусу не объяснял никак — наоборот, старался скрывать, демонстрировать расположение к этой… «его семье». Альбус верил. Девчонка — нет. Но вела себя все равно одинаково.  
Одинаково глупо.

— Набор из трех, — пояснила она, как всегда, ничего этим не объяснив. — Вы же с Альбусом ищете набор из трех, да?  
— Тебе-то какое дело? — проворчал Геллерт, но тут же украдкой оглянулся: не слышит ли их Ал? При нем Геллерт был с сумасшедшей сестричкой показательно, до зубовного скрежета, вежлив. А наедине иногда позволял себе расслабиться. Это было что-то вроде эксперимента: нажалуется брату? Или стерпит? И как вообще среагирует?

***

Подобные развлечения помогали скрасить унылые, похожие друг на друга дни их «великого поиска».

Нет, сначала было интересно — в первый год. Немного мешала девчонка, но потом Геллерт к ней, кажется, притерпелся. Довольно высокая, но тощая, голенастая, а главное — плоская, как шутки деревенского трактирщика, она в свои четырнадцать казалась двенадцатилетней. Почти не разговаривала, по крайней мере, с ним, Геллертом. С братцем тоже за день хорошо если парой фраз перебрасывалась. Иногда она напевала — чаще по утрам, расчесывая длинные светлые волосы и заплетая их в косу; или когда готовила одно из этих пресных, безвкусных «истинно английских» блюд. Слов песни было не разобрать — Ал говорил, что она на староанглийском. Ну и ладно, хоть на китайском, лишь бы в их дела не лезла. Она и не лезла — жила рядом бессловесной тенью, сначала до ужаса пугаясь, а потом только вздрагивая, когда кто-то из них при ней колдовал. К концу второго года они почти перестали — нет, не потому, что Альбус просил или стало жалко эту сумасшедшую. Просто так получилось.

А потом Ариана — вернее, как ее полупрезрительно называл Геллерт, «пигалица», — уехала. Ее второй братец, туповатый и неопрятный Аберфорт, закончил Хогвартс. «Или покончил с ним», — усмехнулся про себя Геллерт, слушая, как Ал вслух читает сестричке письмо из Годриковой Лощины, то и дело спотыкаясь на кляксах или корявых, не разобрать, буквах.

Портключ, способный перенести сначала двоих на другую сторону Ла-Манша, а потом одного — обратно, они с Алом делали полночи. Но к пробуждению пигалицы успели. В последний раз позавтракали вместе, она подхватила сумки — свою и брата: тот настраивал портключ.  
— Было приятно познакомиться, мистер Гриндевальд, — склонила голову, дав ему полюбоваться ровным, как стрела, пробором. — Я обязательно к вам вернусь.

Он искренне надеялся, что ее эта фраза, самая длинная из тех, которые девчонка произнесла за два года — просто дань вежливости. Англичане, что с них возьмешь? Великие боги, как же он ошибался!

***

Именно после ее отъезда Геллерт все-таки решился на то, чего долгое время избегал — допустил Альбуса в свою постель. Нет, до извращения, которое — он точно знал — позволяли себе некоторые из однокурсников (и эти люди потом дружно согласились с тем, что его, Геллерта, эксперименты с Темной магией опасны!) они так и не дошли — от одной мысли становилось противно. Но взаимная дрочка — почему бы и нет?

Член у Альбуса оказался… лучше всего ему подошло определение «вытянутый». Длинный и весь какой-то аккуратный — ни одного лишнего выступа, неровности, причудливо ветвящейся вены, — он казался естественным продолжением самого Ала — высокого, худощавого, чьи страсти кипели где-то под молочно-белой, как у всех рыжеволосых, кожей, наверняка сжигая изнутри, но почти не искажая черт.

Представлять, как _это_ входит в его задницу, Геллерт оказывался.  
Зато член Ала великолепно ложился в ладонь, ее как раз хватало, чтобы большой и средний пальцы сомкнулись — чтобы уже не размыкаться до самого конца. А уж ласкать его было почти так же приятно, как собственный, только намного интереснее — хотя бы потому, что за собой, за своим лицом во время этого процесса не понаблюдаешь. Нет, он пытался, конечно, но всегда наступал момент, когда приходилось делать выбор — сохранить ясность мышления или, прикрыв глаза и откинувшись на спинку кресла, дойти до финала.

Зато Ал…  
Как забавно учащалось его дыхание, стоило провести по стволу — пока еще легко, почти небрежно, сверху вниз и тут же обратно, почти до самой головки, но все же не касаясь ее — не время, еще не время…  
Как он приоткрывал губы, будто ожидая поцелуя, когда пальцы, наконец, смыкались и начинали двигаться, сжимая член — то сильнее, то слабее, — стараясь поймать ритм, его ритм, Альбуса, непривычный, но отлично угадывавшийся по едва заметным движениям бедер.  
Как он прогибался, давая Геллерту возможность просунуть вторую ладонь ему под спину, туда, где чуть пониже поясницы особо чувствительный участок, «кошачий треугольник», нежный и бархатистый; дотронешься — и учащенное дыхание становится прерывистым, зато сдержанные (ох уж эти англичане!) стоны — отчетливыми, а движения бедер — явными.  
«Да-а, да, еще…»  
Теперь можно еще сильнее, почти грубо. С женщинами себе подобного не позволишь, но это Ал, с ним можно.

Можно сдвигать тонкую, на вид нежнее папиросной бумаги, кожу, чувствуя, как она натягивается, вот-вот лопнет… (А дальше — взрыв, извержение вулкана, и всю их комнату, дом, да что там — весь чертов городок у подножия горы сметет, выжжет, превратит в пепел прорвавшаяся наружу страсть чертова англичанина). Нет уж, не надо. Лучше осторожнее, чтобы стоны — только от желания и удовольствия, а не от боли. Чтобы подавался вперед, еще ближе, к нему, стараясь поглубже втолкнуть свой член в ладонь Геллерт, заполнить ее им, как когда-то наполнил своим присутствием, энтузиазмом и страстью к непознанному его жизнь.

Можно, наклонившись, взять в рот обнажившуюся головку, и, едва касаясь языком, повторять ее очертания, эту удивительную форму, которую природа решила придать «второй волшебной палочке». Прикрыть глаза, чтобы острее чувствовать. Или наоборот — выхватывать взглядом все новые картинки, то ли калейдоскопа, то ли разбившегося, не соберешь, витража: вот спутанные волосы на лобке Ала — разноцветные, от почти белых до темно каштановых, а если не присматриваться — то просто рыжие; вот косой солнечный луч на пыльном полу, а вот странное — откуда ему там взяться? — движение на закрывающем дырку в стене пейзажике.

А потом, брезгливо убрав сперму с их тел и белья, целовать Альбуса, удивляясь прохладной сухости его губ.

***

До появления в его жизни Альбуса Геллерт целовал только девичьи губы, мягкие, призывно приоткрытые; и девичьи соски — темные и крупные, даже в ночной полутьме выделявшиеся на молочно-белых полушариях грудей, а, стоило потереться — пальцами, губами, щекой — призывно выставлявших твердые «рожки»; девичьи плечи — уже после, на прощание, с усталой благодарностью, иногда подкрепляемой «забытым» на прикроватном столике кошельком с несколькими серебряными монетами.

До сих пор его привлекали только женские тела — пышные и рыхлые, отзывчивые, горячие. Ни души, ни ума — настоящего, а не мелочной женской разумности — к ним обычно не прилагалось, но Геллерту его и не требовалось. Нет уж, душа, близость, даже любовь — это одно, а койка (а в ее отсутствие сойдет и сеновал, стол или достаточно прочная стена, к которой можно прислонить похотливо задравшую ногу девку) — совсем другое.

С Альбусом пришлось совмещать, и порой это было невыносимо. «Необходимая жертва» — так Геллерт это называл. Необходимая и совершенно бесполезная.

***

Больше всего Геллерту хотелось бы забыть этот чертов год — пустой и состоявший, казалось, из бесконечно-серых дней и душных, горячих ночей, когда два тела, природой не предназначенных для слияния, все-таки пытались соединиться. Но сделать это легко и непринужденно — а именно так соединялись их души и разумы — не получалось. Вместо этого они глупо возились, сталкиваясь локтями и коленями, сопели друг другу в уши и слизывали сперму с горячих животов.

Поиски застопорились, ведущие к цели ниточки, казавшиеся прочнее корабельных канатов, рвались одна за другой. От аппарации мутило, от одного вида портключей пропадал аппетит. Теперь Геллерт только вспоминал радостное возбуждение, охватывавшее его в каждом новом месте: «Здесь? Наверняка! А если нет — поедем-полетим дальше, у нас полно сил, времени и желания добиться своего!» Теперь разочарований накопилось слишком много, предвкушение давно не давало о себе знать, зато отчаяние сопровождало каждую неудачу, насмешливо скалило зубы из-под черного капюшона.

После очередного переезда вещи неделями валялись в коробках — а зачем распаковываться, если скоро опять все собирать — быстро, неумело, «лишь бы влезло»? Иногда забывали подновлять уменьшающее заклинание, и какая-нибудь книга, чернильница или пара обуви с грохотом выламывалась наружу, ломая хрупкие вещи и разбрасывая более прочные. И тогда они с Алом могли весь день вяло переругиваться, выясняя, по чьей вине это случилось и кто из них больший болван. Ворчали друг на друга, нетерпеливо поглядывая в окно и ожидая ночи — благословенного времени, когда их унылая, как осеннее небо, ссора утихнет сама собой.

А потом, когда Геллерт решил, что хуже быть уже не может, вернулась Ариана.

***

— Зачем ты приехала? — как-то спросил ее Геллерт.  
— Я же тебе обещала, — уставилась на него девчонка голубыми, как у Альбуса, глазами. — Я же сказала, что вернусь.  
— А если бы я сказал: «Нет, не надо, не возвращайся?»  
— Ты не мог так сказать. — И ни тени сомнения на кукольном личике!

Да уж, конечно, он не мог! Он же воспитанный человек, он не мог ей в момент прощания заявить: «И чтобы ноги твоей здесь больше не было!»

— Но как ты нас нашла? — за время, прошедшее с ее отъезда, они сменили чертову уйму мест, нигде подолгу не задерживаясь. И, само собой, никому из прежних хозяев нового адреса не сообщали.  
— А вот этим, — Арина вытянула левую руку, поддернула рукав, обнажая тонкое загорелое запястье, охваченное грубо сделанным медным браслетом. — Альбус мне дал, когда прощался. У него такой же, ты видел?

Геллерт не видел, хотя думал, что ни в душе Ала, ни в его жизни, ни — чего там — даже в его теле давно не осталось от друга и любовника никаких тайн. Оказывается, они были, и это разозлило еще больше.

— Он сказал, что, если случится что-то плохое, я должна сжать его, вот так, — Ариана накрыла браслет правой ладонью, сомкнула пальцы, как Геллерт ночью смыкал их… ладно, не стоит об этом… — И тогда он притянется в то место, где второй. Здорово, да?

«Потрясающе».

— Конечно. А что плохого случилось?  
— А ничего, — широко улыбнулась эта дурочка.  
— Тогда почему ты приехала?!  
— Но я же обещала.

«На колу мочало, начинай сначала!»

***

Альбуса ее появление тоже удивило.  
— Случилось что-то плохое? — спросил вечером, когда они втроем собрались за столом. Геллерт — в непривычно застегнутой на все пуговицы рубашке, Альбус и вовсе в сюртуке.  
— Наоборот — хорошее! — так и просияла Ариана. — Представляешь, у Эбби появилась девушка!

"У Эбби". А старшего брата она всегда называла только полным именем.

— Он ей нравится, и она ему тоже. Только я ей не нравилась, — тихо закончила Ариана.  
— И ты хочешь сказать, что Аберфорт предпочел тебе… — сердито начал Ал, но тут же смутился: неужели вспомнил, как сам год назад ее с облегчением выставил, тоже предпочтя сестре любовника?  
— Нет-нет! Эбби хороший, и она тоже хорошая… И я тоже — Эбби так говорит. Наверное, когда слишком много хороших, это тоже плохо, да?  
— Еще как, — не удержался Геллерт, но Ал сердито отмахнулся: «Помолчи, не встревай».  
— …Она, когда за водой ходила, сказала, что пусть Эбби выбирает — или она, или я.  
— И что он?..  
— И я выбрала, — почти радостно подтвердила Ариана. — Потому что, — снова погрустнела, — Эбби выбрал бы меня. А это неправильно. Поэтому он останется с этой своей Фэй, а я — с вами. Правда, хорошо?

«Лучше не бывает».

Впрочем, Альбусово «конечно» прозвучало совсем жалко. Но девчонка и внимания не обратила, сразу же потащив распаковывать свою сумку. И с полдюжины их коробок, связок книг и чемоданов заодно.

***

Так или иначе, в их дом вернулся уют. Вернулись когда-то надоевшие английские блюда, сменив скверно зажаренные утренние тосты (кулинарным талантом ни один из них не отличался) и столь же раздражавшие желудок, как бившие по карману обеды-ужины из местных ресторанов и забегаловок. Одежда теперь стиралась, а не отчищалась от пыли и пятен заклинаниями. Кровати больше не оставались разобранными целый день, пыль загадочным образом исчезала. Пожалуй, ради всего этого можно было вытерпеть и Ариану, с ее глупой физиономией, желтой косой, звонким голоском (после возвращения эта девица стала куда более разговорчивой) и так явно выделявшейся под тесноватым платьем грудью, что даже Алу порой было неловко. Про Геллерта и говорить нечего.

***

— Так что вы ищете?  
— Три очень важных вещи, — терпеливо (Ал, где его там черти носят, мог бы им гордиться) ответил Геллерт.

Сам он давно сомневался, что им нужны все три. Палочка — несомненно. Мантия — когда-то они собирались прятать под ней Ариану, но теперь… Их домашняя сумасшедшая вполне справлялась с ролью нормальной. С ней можно было даже сходить на базар, не опасаясь нарваться на неприятности. Геллерт только поражался, глядя, как она, не знавшая ни слова по-немецки, умудряется общаться — просто улыбаясь, тыкая пальцами в понравившееся, округляя глаза на слишком высокую цену или кивая на приемлемую. И снова улыбаться, уже в ответ на «Храни вас бог, фройлен!»

Воскрешающий камень теперь тоже стал лишним. Ал давно отказался от мысли воскресить своих родителей, чтобы те присматривали за младшими. Разве что для армии инфери сгодится? Тем, кто мечтает установить в магическом мире свой порядок, и такая может понадобиться. Но ее можно получить и с помощью освоенных еще в Дурмштранге заклинаний, а не надеясь на какой-то артефакт, который еще неизвестно, будет ли работать.

Впрочем, в последнее время у Альбуса появилась еще одна гениальная мысль: будто бы тот, кто соберет все три Дара Смерти, получит над ней власть. Звучало убедительно, и, если поразмыслить, заманчиво. Значит, им нужны все три. Но сначала — палочка. Если им, наконец-то, повезет — та самая, которую Геллерт сегодня увидел.

— Так где, все-таки, Альбус?  
— Тебе его найти? — тут же откликнулась Ариана. Геллерт не знал, как у нее это получалось, но почему-то она могла в любой момент сказать, где именно в доме ее брат находился. — Он в туалете! — объявила, не дождавшись ответа. Ну как есть ненормальная! — Он нам не помешает.  
— Чему не помешает?

Вместо ответа Ариана встала, подошла поближе… И вдруг — Геллер даже замер от неожиданности — коснулась губами его щеки.

— Этому.

«Фройлен, мисс, вы спятили, ваш брат меня убьет — или, скорее, вас, я-то ему нужен!»

— А ничего, что я сплю с твоим братом? — К черту вежливость, она-то с ним не церемонится.  
— Это хорошо, с ним теплее, — кивнула Ариана. И снова поцеловала — коротко, будто клюнула. Теперь в губы.  
— А с тобой? — А рука уже сама удобно устроилась на ее груди, пуговицы на блузке будто сами выпадают, выскальзывают из петель, к счастью, обнажая не нежную, прозрачно-белую кожу, а плотную ткань сорочки.  
— А у меня ноги мерзнут, приходится носки надевать.

Она и правда постоянно ходила в грубых, уродливых носках, вечно выглядывавших даже из сапожек, не говоря уж про туфли.

Геллерт потянул концы веревки, распуская стянутую почти у шеи сорочку, обнажая сперва ключицы — тонкие, словно птичьи косточки, а потом и грудь — не такую большую, как он надеялся, но круглую, ладную, невыносимо притягательную. «Почему бы и нет, в конце концов?»

— А Альбус больше не в туалете.  
— Черт! Оденься, быстро, — скомандовал уже по дороге к двери. Не хватало только, чтобы он увидел… застал… Черт!  
— Ты еще будешь меня целовать?  
«В конце концов, почему бы и нет?»  
— Я приду ночью. Не запирай дверь.  
— Я никогда не запираю.

С Алом он столкнулся в коридоре. Успел.  
— Я ее нашел! — крикнул, но уже не зная, чего хочет больше: поделиться долгожданной удачей или отвлечь его внимание. — Садись, — толкнул на диван. — Слушай!

***

Палочка лежала в витрине, на самом виду, только подписи не хватало: «Первый из Даров Смерти, непобедимая палочка, некоторыми именуемая _Жезл судьбы_». Фигурная, рукояти почти нет — видимо, для того, чтобы она действительно стала продолжением руки.

Нет, это не могло оказаться так просто. Они объехали половину Европы, заглянули в такие места, о существовании которых даже не все местные жители знали, встретились с представителями магических родов, настолько древних, что большинство считало их давно исчезнувшими. И все для того, чтобы найти эту палочку — поверить невозможно! — в витрине недавно открывшегося магазина! В центре Лейпцига, в самом известном месте магической Германии! Рассказать кому-нибудь — не поверят.

Альбус вот не поверил: уставился подозрительно.

— Так и лежит в витрине? — Геллерт кивнул, не в силах выразить обуревавшие его чувства. — И никто ни о чем не догадывается?  
— Слухи ходят, конечно, — нахмурился Геллерт, еще не понимая, к чему Альбус клонит, но уже подозревая подвох. — Иначе откуда у никому неизвестного эммигранта с востока, еще недавно едва сводившего концы с концами и даже, говорят, подрабатывавшего — вот умора! — присмотром за фамилиарами в отсутствие хозяев, вдруг появилась возможность открыть магазин в самом дорогом месте?  
— А ты довольно много знаешь об этом… как ты его назвал? Георгивиче?  
— Грегоровиче. Да, я наводил справки. Вернее, они сами как-то навелись, — задумался Геллерт. — Ты считаешь, что меня обманули? — «Меня? Обманули? Ал, ты же так не считаешь, правда?»  
— Мне хорошо известно твое умение узнавать от людей то, что ты хочешь узнать, — развел руками Ал. — Но подумай сам: будь у тебя старшая палочка, ты бы держал ее в витрине? Пусть даже хорошо защищенной? Да, именно ты — не стоит недооценивать господина Грегоровича. Держал бы на виду, зная, что к самому сложному заклинанию рано или поздно можно подобрать другое, отменяющее его действие?  
— Я — нет, но…  
— Не стоит недооценивать…  
— Слышу, слышу! — буркнул Геллерт. — Ладно, я постараюсь разузнать больше.

Альбус поднялся из кресла, теперь став невозможно, раздражающе выше, чертова каланча. Обнял за плечи — да-да, оставь так, не надо большего, не сейчас! — коснулся губами виска — ладно, тоже почти дружеский жест, можно стерпеть.

— Я могу тебе чем-нибудь помочь? — прошептал.  
— Сиди лучше дома, — усмехнулся Геллерт. В таком деле чем меньше привлекаешь к себе внимания, тем лучше. Сам он, при желании, легко становился незаметным, а вот Ал выделялся везде: ростом, цветом волос, неприлично яркой одеждой, а главное — глупым видом законченного провинциала. Причем не того, который осознает свою никчемность и старается затеряться в толпе. Нет, Ал шел по жизни с убийственной непринужденностью магловского дредноута, то и дело раздражая осторожного Геллерта… и всегда восхищая.

***

К Ариане Геллерт зашел поздно ночью, дождавшись, когда Ал уснет. Ну точно благочестивый муж, оставляющий почтенную фрау храпеть в супружеской кровати, чтобы насладиться юным телом смазливой служаночки!

Девчонка ждала его: лежала в постели, все в той же, снова стянутой наглухо, сорочке. Увидела его, вскочила, подставила губы для поцелуя.

Интересно, она вообще знает, что обычно за поцелуями следует? Или это станет для нее сюрпризом? В таком случае даже думать не хотелось, какой сюрприз она может преподнести ему. Поставить бы заглушающие чары, и запирающие не помешают… Черта с два: эта психопатка и магия — несовместимы. Пусть и не всегда, но именно сейчас не хотелось проверять, от какого именно заклинания она испуганно шарахнется, присядет, закрыв руками голову, и тоненько завизжит — как иногда бывало в самом начале их жизни втроем.

Уже привычно распустил ворот ее сорочки, и она скользнула к ногам. Скоро туда же полетела рубашка Геллерта, брюки, подштанники…

К его удивлению, Ариана оказалась вовсе не тощей и костлявой, этаким «Альбусом с косой и сиськами». Красивое тело, стройное, крепкое, уже утратившее и подростковую угловатость, и неуклюжесть. Плавные линии, будто созданные для того, чтобы ладонь скользила вдоль них, наслаждаясь теплом и шелковистостью кожи. Загорелыми у Арианы оказались только руки, и те — до локтя. А дальше — то же молочно-белое, почти светящееся, быстро розовеющее от его поцелуев.

— Ложись, — тихо попросил, и удивился, услышав твердое «Нет». — Это еще почему?  
— Так неправильно, я видела.  
— А как нужно?  
Она повернулась спиной, оперлась на кровать сперва руками, а потом и коленями. Повертела задом — может, просто устраиваясь поудобнее, но показалось — призывно, завлекающе. Геллерта даже передернуло от такого бесстыдства.

— Ты раньше это делала?  
— Конечно, нет.  
— А откуда знаешь?  
— Так ведь козы у нас, — тихо засмеялась. — У них — всегда так, это хорошо, правильно.

Вот и прекрасно. Значит, ему предлагают роль козла. Может, еще не поздно отказаться? Но член — тяжелый, налившийся, явно давал понять: поздно. И Геллерт не стал противиться: притянул Ариану к себе, поглаживая спину, грудь, бедра… С внешней стороны — довольное мурлыканье, с внутренней — тихое «ах!» и попытка расставить ноги пошире, удержаться в этой неуклюжей позе, пока его пальцы, скользнув выше, ласкают мягкие завитки, разноцветно-рыжие, как у брата. Возбуждалась Ариана медленно, пришлось смочить между ног слюной; и по члену провести влажной ладонью — иначе ему не продержаться, не дождаться ее. Вошел довольно легко.

«Больно?»  
«Нет».

Кажется, она все-таки не была девственницей. Или была? Черт знает, сравнивать ему было не с чем, ни у одной из прежних подружек на час-ночь-выходные он первым не был. Но двигался все равно сначала осторожно, потом быстрее и быстрее, краем сознания отмечая, что хлипкая девичья кровать отчаянно скрипит — не разбудить бы Ала! — и вообще вот-вот развалится.

Не развалилась, выдержала.

— А ноги у тебя и правда холодные, — усмехнулся, укрывая ее одеялом.  
— Так согрей, — Ариана похлопала по подушке. — Иди сюда.  
Пришлось лечь, обнять, уговаривая себя, что это ненадолго, вот досчитает до пяти… десяти… пятидесяти… И не будет ему никакого «А может, еще разок?»

— У меня теперь ребенок будет?  
Геллерт даже подпрыгнул:  
— Что?!  
— У коз бывают.  
— Ты не коза, — проворчал он, искренне надеясь, что хоть в этот раз их пронесет. А потом надо будет осторожнее. И пусть раньше он о таком не задумывался: прежние подружки как-то сами справлялись, но теперь придется. Иначе Ал ему голову оторвет. Или ей — все-таки Геллерт ему нужен.

— Еще придешь? — спросила она утром, когда он торопливо одевался.  
— Да.

***

Как Альбус и опасался, в витрине у Грегоровича оказалась подделка. Как они это узнали? Из газет, само собой. Из маленькой заметки об ограблении магазина волшебных палочек, «почти ничего не было похищено». Неделю в витрине было пусто, потом знакомая палочка без рукоятки снова там появилась. Грабитель попользовался и с благодарностью вернул? Вряд ли.

Через месяц они убедились, что та — вернее, те палочки, которые то и дело сменяют друг друга в витрине — точно не имеют с настоящей ничего общего. Кроме, разве что, формы. У них даже сердцевины не было — по крайней мере, у той, что после долгих переговоров с множеством посредников (и литров выпитой оборотки) попала к ним в руки.

Потом выяснили — как именно, Альбус никогда не узнает, а Геллерт предпочел бы навсегда забыть, — что настоящую Грегорович хранит не в банковской ячейке и не у своего поверенного.  
«А ты бы доверил кому-нибудь?»  
«Ну, это я…»  
«Не стоит недооценивать этого человека, друг мой».

Грегорович хранил палочку дома — в своем настоящем доме, а не в мансарде над магазином, куда он поднимался каждый вечер, завесив дверь и витрины множеством защитных чар. Поднимался только для того, чтобы шагнуть в камин и выйти из него далеко от магического квартала Лейпцига. Где именно — они тоже в итоге выяснили. Что ж, значит, им снова пора переезжать.

***

Новый дом оказался почти таким же, как старый — и множество домов до него. Два этажа, снизу гостиная, от нее ответвление — в обычных семьях столовая, у них — кабинет. Наверху — 2 спальни. Большую Ариана сразу же выделила им с Алом, в меньшей расположилась сама.

Несколько рассеивающих внимание заклятий, пара-тройка «Конфундусов» — и вот уже все местные уверены, что их троица жила здесь чуть ли не со времени основания поселка.

До дома Григоровича от них было больше километра, но это даже к лучшему — нечего им лишний раз попадаться ему на глаза. А наблюдать можно и издалека. Времени у них было достаточно, упорства — тоже. А теперь, когда к Геллерту вернулось утраченное было душевное спокойствие, все казалось достижимым.

***

К Ариане он приходил почти каждую ночь, едва дождавшись, когда уснет Ал. Их с ним взаимные копошения, напротив, почти сошли на нет. Разве что иногда, для разнообразия, чтобы напомнить себе, каким в эти моменты бывает лицо Ала, как он дышит, как двигается, когда кончает. Все-таки привык за год, а привычки такого рода проще принять, чем искоренить.

Но, в целом, их отношения стали больше походить на те, которыми они были давным-давно, в Годриковой Лощине, когда после первых же взглядов, фраз, нелепых официальных приветствий, брошенных друг другу, стало ясно, что вот она — та самая, воспетая поэтами, родственная душа, которую ты ждал годы. Вот тот, кого не оставят равнодушным твои идеи, стремления. Напротив — соприкоснувшись с его разумом, они вернутся к тебе, но уже преломившимися под критическим взглядом, пропущенными через жар другого сердца и принявшими окончательную форму под ударами неоспоримых аргументов горячих споров, для которых не были помехой ни короткие летние ночи, когда приличия требовали расходиться по домам, ни глупые домашние обязанности Альбуса: что значат примитивные потребности его сумасшедшей сестры и безмозглого брата, когда на кону — будущее магического мира?

То, что для Альбуса их отношения значат не совсем то, что для него: не полное удовлетворение от родства души и слияния разумов, а глупая, почти безнадежная, и оттого только более отчаянная надежда на слияние тел, Геллерт заметил почти сразу. Сначала даже вздрогнул от омерзения, под надуманным предлогом сбежал домой, паковать вещи. Как раз вытащил из шкафа первую рубашку, когда с другой стороны деревни прилетела сова.

«Я рассмотрел твою теорию о приоритете всеобщего блага…» — выхватил он взглядом первую строчку и опомнился только тогда, когда почти написал ответ — такой же напыщенный, страстный и — с высоты сегодняшнего опыта — такой же глупый, как и послание, как раз в этот момент догоравшее в камине.  
Привязал к ошалевшей и вяло сопротивлявшейся сове новый свиток, сунул ей в клюв печенину и вытолкал за окно, решив утром разобраться, что ему делать с этим странным типом и его страстью. А потом все замечательно сложилось само собой, и шло прекрасно вплоть до отъезда Арианы.

Позабыть, позабыть чертов год и больше не вспоминать!

Теперь все снова стало нормальным и естественным. Он любит Альбуса, а Ариану — просто вожделеет. Хочет и получает, как всегда получал все, что хотел.

Без Альбуса ему не прожить. Вернее, прожить — живут же люди без руки или ноги, слепые, уродливые или неспособные колдовать. Наверное, и с половинкой души жить можно? Только зачем, особенно когда уже знаешь, насколько лучше цельная?

Без Арианы он замечательно обойдется. Вернее, именно без нее — мало ли на свете ласковых, отзывчивых девчонок с нежной кожей и приятно заполняющей его ладонь грудью? И среди них наверняка полно тех, кто готов отдаваться в любой позе, а не только на четвереньках. Но с ней было куда удобнее — не надо искать приключений, редких и несколько унизительных для Ала — с другими это была _измена_. А с Арианой — вроде как нет, она же часть его семьи. А значит, и семьи Геллерта тоже.

А еще она не требовала к себе внимания и не ждала подарков. Наоборот, старалась что-то сделать для них с Алом, скрасить их дурацкую кочевую жизнь. Однажды даже надела Геллерту на руку свой браслет:  
— Ты часто уходишь. Пусть будет.  
Ну что ж — пусть. С тех пор Геллерт без него из дома не выходил, и вообще старался не снимать. Не повредят же ему маскировочные чары? Он был уверен, что Ал при изготовлении парных портключей все предусмотрел.

«Трое ищут набор из трех», — иногда вспоминал он слова Арианы. И был уверен, что теперь обязательно найдут.

***

— А может, мне все-таки лучше встретиться с ним? — в который раз заводил одну и ту же песню Альбус. — Возможно, я сумею его одолеть? Ты ведь тоже читал, как становятся хозяином палочки: побеждая прежнего.  
— Знаю, — согласился Геллерт. — Только не помню, чтобы кому-то удалось сделать это в честном бою. Впрочем, ты тоже можешь не отступать от традиций. Перережь ему горло, пока спит, или там замуруй в подвале без волшебной палочки или с отражающими магию стенками… — Заметил, как Альбус поморщился, и не утерпел, чтобы не нанести последний удар: — Чуть не забыл, можно еще отравить! Что у тебя было по зельям?  
— «Превосходно», как и по всем остальным предметам, — буркнул Альбус, отступая.  
— Вот и сиди спокойно, бывшая звезда Хогвартса и будущий герой Объединенной Магической Империи. Позволь хоть иногда выйти на сцену терпению и хитрости.

***

Чего-чего, а терпения им потребовалось немало.

Быстрее всего получилось разузнать, как почтенный господин Грегорович живет. Жил тот один, семьей или еще не обзавелся, или она от него уже сбежала. Два раза в неделю к нему заходила женщина из деревни — прибирала и готовила на несколько дней.  
Потом больше месяца они наблюдали за этой фрау Розой — поведение, привычки, любимые словечки — мелочей в таком важном деле быть не могло. Альбус тем временем варил оборотное зелье.

Потом его проверяли, а когда Геллерт, наконец-то, попал в дом Грегоровича… Тут-то и началось самое интересное. Где этот болван прячет палочку? Наверняка неподалеку — чтобы полюбоваться при случае, но в таком месте, чтобы уборщица случайно не наткнулась.  
За то время, пока Геллерт обшаривал дом, он в совершенстве освоил несколько хозяйственных заклинаний. Теперь, если что, не пропадет.  
Но где же, где искать палочку?

«Неподалеку»…  
По вечерам Грегорович любил почитать, сидя у камина. В одной из книг? Возле старого кресла всегда валялось несколько… Несколько разных, но одна, сборник старых сказок — всегда. Или это тоже слишком просто? Один из самых удивительных артефактов просто лежит на ковре, подпирая ножку кресла?  
Геллерт поднял книгу, раскрыл… Нет, ничего. Значит, снова ошибся?

«А если так?» — коснулся форзаца, прошептав заклинание, придающее вещам их истинную форму.

Палочка действительно оказалась продолжением его руки, его магии, всей сущности Геллерта. Но, несмотря на то, что расстаться с ней казалось невозможным, надо было придумать способ ее вынести.

Через дверь нельзя было вынести ничего без ведома хозяина — срабатывали сигнальные чары. Через окно невозможно попасть в дом — он уже проверял: брошенный камешек вспыхнул и бесследно испарился. Бр-р, даже представить невозможно, что такое могло произойти с человеком! Зато выброшенное со второго этажа перо упало на землю беспрепятственно. Значит, войти надо будет через дверь. А выйти — через окно.

Еще полтора месяца ушло на изготовление материальной иллюзии. Полтора месяца споров, исследований и совместной работы с Алом.  
И ночей с Арианой.

***

— Почему ты никогда не ложишься на спину?  
— Так неправильно.

Вот же заладила свое! Это уже стало для Геллерта своеобразным экспериментом — все-таки уговорить ее сменить позу! Но до сих пор девчонка цеплялась за свое «правильно-неправильно» с поистине… «козлиным» упорством.

— Хорошо, а так? — он толкнул ее к стене, прижал к ней. — Нет, не раздевайся.  
И сам тоже не стал. Задрал юбки, расстегнул штаны.  
— Вот так, да… теперь обними меня ногами… ну, пожалуйста!  
— Хорошо, как захочешь. — Неужели сдалась?!

— Гелли? Ариана? Что вы тут делае…те?

И он застыл, вжимая девчонку в стену, будто надеясь вместе с ней пройти сквозь кирпичную кладку, раствориться, исчезнуть. Альбус. И какого черта ему не спалось?

— Альбус? Ну что ты там стоишь, заходи, — еще и она со своим идиотским гостеприимством! «Заходи, дорогой братец, присоединяйся!» А может, и правда предложить? Вдруг согласится?

— Ал! Какого черта, да подожди ты! — заорал ему вслед. И, оглянувшись: — Отстань от меня, слышишь, отстань?!

И сбежал по лестнице вслед за этим придурком, застегивая на ходу штаны и спиной чувствуя безмятежный взгляд его ненормальной сестрички.

***

— Ал, я не хотел тебя огорчать.

В ответ — ни слова, только взгляд, но с таким и слов не надо, только крепкую веревку, кусок мыла и крюк попрочнее. Пришлось уговаривать хотя бы выслушать.  
— Если хочешь, конечно. Если тебе нужна правда.

Альбус молчал, отгородился от него, от всех. Как его сестрица, только двух сумасшедших ему не хватало. А может, попробовать легиллименцию? Геллерт попытался представить себе, с чем там, в чужом сознании, придется столкнуться.  
Разум Арианы представлялся цветным, пушистым и запутанным, как клубок ниток, побывавший в лапах у котенка. А у Альбуса в голове наверняка что-то вроде лабиринта, лучше не соваться, а то не выйдешь потом.

— А знаешь, Гелли… Я вот подумал, что правда может оказаться довольно страшным оружием. Или противником? И я не уверен, что готов столкнуться с твоей, скрестить с ней палочки.  
— Предлагаешь засунуть ее куда подальше, чтобы глаза не мозолила?

Ал судорожно вздохнул, сжал кулаки. Потом выпрямился, и снова это взгляд.  
«Веревка, мыло и крюк попрочнее».

— Рассказывай, Гелли. Все рассказывай.

***

Дважды его просить не надо было. А вот Альбуса потом – надо. И дважды, и больше. Объяснять все снова и снова: да, он такой, и другим быть не может. И что нет, Ал ему не противен. «Да я не могу без тебя, идиот!»  
«Но почему тогда?..»  
«О, нет, только не снова об этом!»

— И все-таки я не пойму, как так можно: любить одного и спать с другой?  
— Неважно, как можно. Главное, что по-другому у меня не выходит.  
— Значит, меня ты любишь, а ее… просто?..  
И запнулся, не решаясь назвать все своими словами. Черт бы побрал этих англичан!  
— Думаю, я к ней тоже привязался. Уж насколько сумел. Сначала — как к члену твоей семьи, а теперь, наверное, как своей. Понимаешь?  
— Стараюсь. Гелли, мне нужно подумать обо все этом.

«Растащить в нужные уголки лабиринта и разложить там по полочкам».

—Мне нужно время.

Оно всем нужно. К счастью, именно времени у них сейчас было в избытке.

***

Думал Альбус долго — дня три, что ли? Большой же у него лабиринт, куда там знаменитому, с Минотавром.

Смотрел сквозь Геллерта днем, ночевал в гостиной. С Арианой тоже не разговаривал, но той, похоже, и не надо было.

И Геллерт не знал, как себя с ней вести. В первую ночь дошел до ее комнаты, взялся за ручку… и вернулся к себе. Вспоминал слова Ала, его обиженную физиономию, взгляд страдающий. Уверял себя, что нечестно спать с его сестрой, когда Ал ворочается внизу, пытаясь устроиться между двух кресел и постоянно сползая на пол. Другое дело, если бы он, довольный как результатами их дневных трудов, так и вечерними объятиями, сопел в их общей кровати.

На вторую ночь он стоял под дверью куда дольше, но так и не решился войти.

А на третью они с Арианой столкнулись в коридоре.  
— Я думала, что ты больше не придешь.  
«А я на это надеялся».  
— Я пришел.  
— А знаешь, мне понравилось — когда неправильно. Хочешь еще так же?  
Он даже сказать не мог, насколько хотел! А если Ал выберет именно этот момент, чтобы поговорить… Попросит его заткнуться. Или присоединиться — на выбор.

***

Но Альбус все-таки прождал до утра.  
— У нас все готово для… получения палочки? Так ведь? — ну что ж, если он решил перейти сразу к делу…  
— У нас все готово для кражи со взломом, проникновением и прочая, за что ваши охотно отправляют кормить дементоров, а наши… черт, да не вздрагивай-ты так! Ты же мне поможешь? Не подведешь?  
— Я все сделаю.  
— Тогда я точно не влипну. А потом поедем дальше — искать остальное. И когда найдем…  
— Да, я тоже об этом думал. Что будет, когда мы найдем все это, Гелли? Кто станет хозяином Смерти?  
— А разве не мы втроем? Ты, я, Ариана? Она как-то сказала: «Трое ищут три».  
— Она часто говорит глупости.  
— Я тоже заметил, — усмехнулся Геллерт. — Но знаешь, именно эта глупость мне нравится.

***

Надо же, столько готовились, а все оказалось до смешного просто.

Фрау Роза — вернее, материальная иллюзия, точная копия почтенной дамы, вышла за дверь, сердечно пожелав господину Грегоровичу, чтобы бог его не забывал, дошла до ближайшего поворота и исчезла. Геллерт остался в доме — ждать.  
Сначала — когда закончится действие оборотки.  
Потом — когда хозяин, подремав немного у камина, доберется до спальни. Книгу он в этот раз, почему-то, захватил с собой. Решил еще почитать, на сон грядущий? Или почувствовал что-то?

Неужели заснул?

Теперь только двигаться: легко, осторожно, будто лаская. Ногами — ступеньки, пальцами — перила лестницы, дверную ручку, угол подушки, из-под которой торчала книга. Теперь заклинание, то самое, проявляющее. Палочку спрятать — надежно, за пазуху, поближе к сердцу.

И — прочь отсюда!  
Прощайте, господин Грегорович! Счастливо оставаться!

Геллерт пробежал уже полпути до дома, когда тревожившая, не дававшая покоя еще в спальне Грегоровича мысль оформилась, стала яркой и осязаемой. Он — именно он, никто другой — сейчас владеет самым главным артефактом магического мира. Два других дара — на кой черт они ему? И те двое — они тоже зачем нужны? Пусть остаются, пусть провалятся в преисподнюю со своими капризами, страстишками и глупостями! А у него скоро будет весь мир!

Геллерт остановился, проверил, хорошо ли закреплена его новая, непобедимая палочка.  
И аппарировал.

***

Старшая палочка… Кажется, она не спешила признавать его хозяином. Наоборот, старалась подчинить своей воле, а его собственную — сломать, сперва запугав картинами того, что против него теперь весь мир, а потом — подбрасывая идеи, что лучшая оборона — это наступление, и миру стоило бы нанести предупредительный удар — желательно такой, чтобы он уже не оправился.  
Начать предлагалось с Грегоровича, бывшего владельца. А уж потом…

Геллерт просыпался в холодном поту, шептал: «Я не позволю какому-то куску древесины командовать мной! Не позволю, ясно?!»

В конце концов он, кажется, понял, как отгонять кошмары. Вспоминал Альбуса, его шальной взгляд, когда в рыжую башку приходила очередная гениальная мысль. Прерывистое дыхание и тихие стоны их ночных развлечений. Вспоминал, как дрожали руки, когда отвязывал от совиной лапы очередное письмо.  
Руки…  
Руки Арианы, загорелые до локтей… Грудь Арианы, ласковый взгляд голубых глаз — уже не понять, чьих именно, но кошмар отступает, размыкается стальной обруч поперек груди и можно вздохнуть.

Но и палочка не сдавалась.  
Через неделю после своего «побега» Геллерт выбросил в кучу мусора подаренный Арианой браслет. Незачем даже думать об этих ненормальных родственничках!

На следующий день бросился его там искать, надеясь, что какому-нибудь бродяге не повезло раньше. Нашел, дрожащими руками нацепил обратно.  
«Не позволю… чертова деревяшка!»

И снова скрываться — от преследователей, от Альбуса, от себя.

Хватило его еще на неделю, а потом накрыл медную полоску ладонью, сжал пальцы, как сжимал их когда-то… «Вернись к хозяину. И меня верни».

***

Дом, в который принес его браслет, был почти таким же, как предыдущие. Гостиная, кабинет… нет, кажется, все-таки столовая.

— А где я? — спросил, не успев поздороваться.  
— Геллерт! — не сочла нужным ответить Ариана. Зато Ал ответил, холодно, равнодушно:  
— Англия, Верхний Флэгли.  
— Ясно. Значит, все-таки ищете Певереллов?

«Ага»…  
«Да».

— А я вот вернулся.

«Это же хорошо!»  
«С браслетом?»

Мерлин, да какая разница, как! Главное — зачем.  
— Я больше не могу без вас. Без вас обоих.

— Геллерт, я тебя предупреждал… — Вместо ответа он выложил на стол палочку. — Настоящая?!  
— Именно. И, знаешь… с ней немного трудно.  
— Я знаю, — подтвердил Альбус. — То есть, я читал. Но ведь ты сумел? Преодолел все? Она… признала тебя хозяином?  
Геллерт кивнул. От усталости ломило затылок, больше всего хотелось упасть и проспать ночь, сутки, вечность.

— И ты все равно вернулся.  
— Да. Потому что лучше троим искать три предмета, чем одному дрожать над одним. А теперь… пойдемте в постель, а? Я с ног валюсь.  
— Что, все вместе? — это уже Ариана.  
— Да, — твердо ответил Геллерт. — Пусть все будет для нас троих.  
— Но у нас кровати узкие!  
— Сдвинем. Пока сдвинем. А утром разберемся, что к чему.

Они разберутся, Геллерт был уверен. Рано или поздно все встанет на свои места.  
А пока главное, что их снова трое.


End file.
